Dirty Little Secret
by codenameL
Summary: Sehun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan seni murni membutuhkan bantuan Jongin untuk menjadi modelnya, benarkah hanya jadi model? SeKai/HunKai fic.


**Dirty Little Secret**

**Story by codenameL**

**Sehun/Kai | Boys Love/Romance | Oneshot**

**Summary**: Sehun, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan seni murni membutuhkan bantuan Jongin untuk menjadi modelnya, benarkah hanya jadi model?

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Angin musim panas berhembus perlahan menggerakan tirai-tirai putih di ruangan tersebut, dibanding dengan panasnya terik matahari di luar sana, udara yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu cukup menyegarkan. Hanya suara kipas yang bergerak dan goresan-goresan di kertas yang terdengar jelas di ruangan bernuansa putih krem tersebut.

"Sehun..." gumam pemuda berkulit tan tersebut, matanya melirik ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius, menatap ke arah kanvas di hadapannya dan sesekali kepada pemuda berkulit tan di hadapannya, tangan kanannya sibuk dengan kuas sementara tangan satu lagi memegang palet cat.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sejenak?" tanyanya lagi. Sedikit menggerakan kakinya, badannya sedikit bergerak menandakan dirinya mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Pemuda tan tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas, melihat tidak ada tanggapan dari orang yang bernama Sehun tersebut.

"Aku bahkan baru mulai mewarnai sketsaku, Jongin," jawab Sehun setelah beberapa saat. Jongin menghembuskan poni yang sedikit menghalangi pandangannya, bibirnya sedikit dimanyunkan, agak sedikit kesal karena dia harus menahan posisinya lebih lama lagi.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jongin, kau hanya duduk dari tadi. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan pose sulit,"

"Tapi duduk seperti ini juga pegal!" gerutunya. Sehun pun menghela nafasnya lalu meletakan kuas serta palet cat. Melihat gerak-gerik Sehun, wajah Jongin mulai terlihat cerah. Apa berarti ini waktunya istirahat?

"Oke, kita istirahat," ucap Sehun akhirnya dan Jongin menghela nafas lega. Dia pun segera berdiri dan meregangkan badannya yang selama satu jam tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Pegal sekali rasanya. Tanpa aba-aba pun, Jongin mengikuti arah Sehun pergi, menuju dapur milik pemuda albino tersebut.

Dalam hati, Jongin selalu bersyukur bahwa isi kulkas Sehun selalu penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan atau pun cemilan, mereka tidak usah repot-repot keluar rumah untuk membeli makanan. Terlalu malas untuk berpanas-panasan di cuaca yang terik.

"Sandwich lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Jongin, tangan kanannya memegang sekotak gimbab dan sebotol jus. Jongin mendengus sambil menyalakan TV. "Kau juga, gimbab lagi,"

Sehun hanya menggedikan bahunya. "Well, gimbab tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 1 hari, lebih baik kuhabiskan saja,"

Sehun membuka bungkus gimbab dan mulai melahapnya. Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawabannya dan ikut melahap smoke beef sandwich favoritnya dari isi kulkas Sehun. Tangan kiri Jongin masih memegang remote, mengganti channel yang menurutnya tidak menarik dari tadi.

"Harusnya ada acara yang seru," gumam Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun meliriknya sekilas dan hanya tersenyum. Raut wajah Jongin sekarang menurutnya lucu. "Ya sudah, pasang dvd saja," usul Sehun.

Beginilah keseharian mereka selama libur musim panas. Tepatnya, keseharian Jongin setelah bertemu Sehun.

Semua diawali dari dua bulan lalu.

.

.

.

Jongin saat itu sedang asyik mengobrol di halaman kampus bersama Chanyeol dan Yixing, membicarakan tentang klub bola favorit mereka juga tentang band favorit Chanyeol yang akan konser di Seoul. Mereka tidak menyadari sesosok pemuda sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Jongin menyadari itu saat Chanyeol menyikutnya.

"Kau Kim Jongin kan?" tanyanya.

Sosok pemuda itu samar-samar Jongin ingat. Jongin yakin dia pasti mahasiswa di kampus ini tapi pastinya bukan dari jurusannya, karena Jongin sangat hafal teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Iya...dan kau?" tanya Jongin ragu. Pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jongin, senyum tipis terlihat di wajah stoicnya. "Aku Oh Sehun, kau mau menjadi modelku?"

Siapa yang tidak kaget saat ditanya seperti itu?

Tidak, Jongin tidak teriak seperti anak gadis yang ditanyai oleh om-om. Dia hanya membelalakan matanya dan berkedip beberapa kali, mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Melilhat reaksi tersebut, Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan memasukannya ke saku, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu Luhan kan? Kudengar darinya kau sedang butuh tambahan uang saku,"

Luhan?

Ah, Luhan dari jurusan bisnis. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya dan mengangguk. Dia dan Luhan memang tidak terlalu dekat. Secara teknis, Luhan adalah teman dekat Yixing dan Jongin dekat dengan Yixing, terkadang Luhan juga gabung dengan mereka, jadi ya...Jongin cukup kenal lah.

"Tambahan uang saku, maksudmu...menjadi modelmu?" Jongin menaikan alisnya sebelah, agak tidak yakin dengan maksud Sehun. Kalau menjadi model telanjang, tentu saja Jongin keras menolaknya.

"Kupastikan kau tidak menjadi model telanjang, hanya model biasa," Jongin tersentak, seakan Sehun dapat membaca pikirannya. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Jongin.

"Kau Sehun dari jurusan seni murni kan?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati bak menginterogasi orang. Pandangan Sehun beralih pada pemuda bertelinga lebar di sebelah kirinya, suaranya cukup berat untuk orang bertampang seperti itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sedang mencari model untuk tugas akhirku, Luhan menyarankanku padamu. Dia juga bilang kau sedang butuh tambahan uang saku, jadi kupikir mungkin kau bisa bekerja denganku, " ujar Sehun sambil memandang ekspresi muka Jongin. Selama beberapa saat Jongin terlihat serius, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Kupikir itu ide yang bagus," celetuk Yixing yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Jongin dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. "Aku cukup mengenal Sehun dengan baik, dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Jong," lanjut Yixing dengan senyuman yang menunjukan dimplenya. Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya.

Jongin pun menoleh ke arah Sehun, menatapnya untuk beberapa saat lalu mengangguk. "Okelah, aku bersedia,"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Bagus, kita bisa mulai beberapa minggu lagi. Aku akan menghubungimu, sampai jumpa," ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tiga sekawan tersebut.

Menuju akhir musim semi, dimulailah pekerjaan _part-time_ Jongin. Sehun sudah menghubunginya dan memberikan detail alamat rumahnya. Rumah Sehun termasuk kategori minimalis namun cukup luas, dengan dominasi warna putih, abu-abu dan hitam pada perabotannya. Halaman rumah Sehun juga terawat dengan rapi.

Hal pertama yang Jongin lihat di rumah Sehun adalah sebuah potret keluarga. Ayah, ibu dengan seorang anak laki-laki–Sehun–dan dua orang perempuan yang Jongin tebak kakak atau adik Sehun.

"Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Di luar negeri. Bekerja,"

"Kakakmu atau adikmu?"

"Seunga noona di Prancis, sedang sibuk dengan _fashion week_ di sana," Sehun menunjuk ke arah gadis yang berambut pendek, "sedangkan Hayoung berada di Jerman, kuliah di sana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut panjang dengan senyuman manis, menurut Jongin.

Sehun memang benar-benar dari keluarga kaya, anggota keluarganya saja tinggal di luar negri, pikir pemuda berambut hitam tersebut sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tinggal di sini?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongin, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu merutuki mulutnya yang asal nyerocos. Ini baru pertemuan pertama mereka dan dia sudah membuatnya lebih buruk.

"_Well_, sebenarnya karena aku terlalu malas belajar bahasa asing dan aku juga suka tinggal di sini," jawab Sehun sambil memandang ke arah Jongin.

Tidak lama setelah itu, dimulailah pekerjaan mereka. Sehun menjelaskan bahwa tema lukisannya tentang empat musim, yang masing-masing melambangkan perasaan tertentu. Lukisan-lukisan ini nantinya akan dipajang di pameran tahunan kampus mereka dan penilaian akan dilakukan di sana.

Pertama kalinya menjadi model memang menyulitkan bagi Jongin, selama beberapa minggu mereka bertemu dan Sehun sudah beberapa kali mengganti posenya. Dia sebenarnya bisa bertahan stabil selama setengah jam tapi jam-jam berikutnya, Jongin akan merasa bosan dan itu membuat otot-ototnya terasa pegal, karena itu dia selalu mengeluh pada Sehun. Herannya, pemuda berambut coklat tersebut tidak marah kepadanya.

.

.

.

"_The Awkward Moment?_ Bukannya kita sudah menonton kemarin?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka tutup botol jusnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum cengengesan ke arahnya. "Tapi film ini lucu, Hun,"

Sehun melirik balik, entah ini lucu menurut Jongin atau pemuda tersebut hanya ingin mengulang bagian tertentu. Sehun pun meletakan botol jus jeruknya di meja, memutar badannya ke arah Jongin dan pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sehun menatapnya dalam-dalam sedangkan Jongin terdiam sejenak.

* * *

_Ada kalanya Sehun dan Jongin bukan dalam posisi model dan pelukis_

* * *

Sehun menarik pinggang Jongin dan mulai mencium bibir merah dan tebal yang sebenarnya dari tadi dia tahan untuk tidak menjamahnya. Jujur, bibir tersebut sangat menggoda sejak tadi Sehun mulai melukis.

Awalnya Sehun mencium bibir itu sebentar lalu melepaskannya, mereka bertatapan selama beberapa saat dan kali ini Jongin yang mulai mencium bibir Sehun, tentu saja itu makin membuat Sehun tergoda, dibalasnya lagi ciuman Jongin, ditariknya pinggang pria tersebut untuk mengeratkan ciuman mereka, sementara tangan Jongin berada di belakang kepala Sehun, sesekali meremas rambut coklat tersebut.

Tangan Sehun perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam kaos Jongin, mengelus punggung penari tersebut. Badan Jongin mulai didorongnya ke arah sofa, sementara lidah mereka saling bertarung berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain, tapi siapapun tahu, Sehun yang akan memenangkan permainan lidah tersebut.

"Mmh..." Jongin menepuk punggung Sehun pelan saat dirasanya pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya mulai berkurang, dengan berat hati Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka. Sehun menatap Jongin lekat, mata pemuda tersebut sayu dan bibirnya makin terlihat merah, dadanya naik turun berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"You're so beautiful Jongin," gumam Sehun sebelum kembali mencium pemuda tersebut. Sehun tahu benda kebanggaannya di bawah sana sudah terbangun, dengan sengaja dia menggesekannya pada milik Jongin, membuat pemuda di bawahnya mengerang kenikmatan. Perlahan Sehun mulai melepas kaos milik Jongin, sementara tangan Jongin melepas kancing kemeja Sehun satu-persatu.

Bibir Sehun mulai turun mengeksplorasi kulit eksotis tersebut, meninggalkan beberapa jejak di leher Jongin. Tangan Jongin yang bebas, mulai meraba selangkangan Sehun, mengelus kejantanan pria tersebut, membuat Sehun mendesah kenikmatan.

"_Bad kitty_, kau menggodaku, nngh.." Sehun mendesah lagi saat Jongin dengan sengaja mengelus kepunyaannya lagi. Jongin menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dan Sehun tahu itu adalah senyum jahil milik Kim Jongin.

"Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini," ucap Sehun sambil menggendong Jongin ala bridal style menuju satu-satunya tempat yang menjadi saksi permainan dua orang pemuda tersebut.

Sehun meletakan Jongin di atas tempat tidurnya, melepas kemejanya dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Tangannya melepas celana jeans milik Jongin bersama dengan boxer miliknya, Jongin bernafas lega, sudah dari tadi dia merasa sesak di bawah sana. Sehun mulai mengurut benda milik Jongin yang sudah menegang sempurna, mulai dari tempo yang lambat dan lama kelamaan semakin cepat. Sementara di atas, Jongin sedang mendesah, menikmati service dari Sehun.

"Se..hun," dengan mata sayunya, Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun, meminta pemuda tersebut untuk melakukan lebih. "Iya, Jongin?" tanya Sehun seakan tidak mengerti maksud tatapan Jongin.

"Please..." gumam Jongin pelan. "Hm? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, baby," Sehun mulai merangkak ke atas Jongin, dahi mereka saling bertemu. "Fuck me, you idiot!" geram Jongin sambil berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara desahannya, karena tangan Sehun masih bekerja di bawah sana. "As your wish, baby," jawab Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Jongin.

Diambilnya botol lube yang selalu tersedia di nakas sebelah tempat tidur Sehun. Pemuda albino tersebut mulai melumuri jarinya dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang milik Jongin yang sudah berkedut dari tadi. Satu jari mulai masuk hingga bertambah sampai tiga dan Jongin menggeliat di atas sana. Merasa Jongin sudah siap, Sehun melepas celananya dan memasukan miliknya dalam satu hentakan, membuat Jongin mendesah kencang begitu juga dengan Sehun. Dinding-dinding rektum Jongin melahap milik Sehun dengan kencang.

"Ugh..._baby, you're so tight,_"

Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, sementara bibirnya melahap bibir merah milik Jongin. Hanya suara kulit yang saling bersentuhan dan suara desahan yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

"Ah! Ahn! Mmh..Sehun~" desahan Jongin bagai melodi terindah di telinga Sehun.

"Jangan malu-malu sayang, kau bisa teriak sekencang mungkin," gumam Sehun sambil menyentuh satu titik dan Jongin segera berteriak cukup kencang, titik sweet spot Jongin. Sehun kembali menghentakan ke arah yang sama, Jongin mulai meracau kenikmatan, memanggil nama Sehun.

Sehun memandang ke arah pemuda tersebut, keringat bercucuran dari dahinya dan beberapa helai poni menutup matanya, Sehun menyisihkan poni tersebut. "_You're so beautiful Jongin,_" gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Kata-kata pujian yang selalu Sehun ucapkan jika mereka sedang berhubungan.

Bagaimana mereka memulai ini awalnya?

Samar-samar teringat di benak Jongin. Itu pertemuan ketiga mereka dan Sehun meminta untuk istirahat sejenak setelah 30 menit melukis. Jongin merasa cukup heran, tidak biasanya Sehun yang meminta duluan.

Selama beberapa menit, Jongin tidak melihat keberadaan Sehun di rumah tersebut. Dia pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling, tanpa sengaja Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun, karena pintu kamar tersebut terbuka sedikit. Jongin pikir Sehun sedang tidur di sana, tapi tidak. Jongin bisa mendengar suara pelan dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Sehun, dia menajamkan pendengarannya dan mendengar namanya dipanggil beberapa kali oleh Sehun.

Detak jantung Jongin menjadi cepat, berbagai pikiran menghampiri otaknya, apa yang dilakukan Sehun di dalam sana? Maka Jongin pun memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi dan di sana, dia mendapati Sehun sedang masturbasi. Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa, dia terlanjur kaget. Sehun yang menyadari ada orang lain di kamar mandi tersebut, memandang ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kau...butuh bantuan?"

Entah petir apa yang menyambar Jongin membuatnya bertanya seperti itu. Sehun terkekeh pelan, "kemarilah, aku sedikit butuh bantuanmu,"

* * *

_Tidak ada yang menghentikan kedua mahluk adam tersebut_

* * *

"Nghh...ahh! Se-sehun...aku mau–"

"_Come for me, baby,_"

Hentakan terakhir yang membuat tubuh Jongin melengkung ke atas dan membuat kedua orang tersebut berteriak cukup kencang sebelum cairan putih masing-masing keluar dari milik mereka. Sehun mengambil tissu yang berada di nakas untuk membersihkan Jongin dan dirinya, sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan di sebelah pemuda tan tersebut.

Sehun menarik Jongin ke dalam dekapannya. Nafas mereka memburu dan tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat, aroma tubuh menguar dari keduanya, tapi entah kenapa Jongin sangat menyukai aroma Sehun ini.

"Sial Jongin, kau membuatku menunda lukisanku lagi,"

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

* * *

_Dirty little secret, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu_

* * *

Bahkan Chanyeol, sahabat Jongin yang akan selalu ada mendengar keluh kesahnya tidak tahu soal ini. Mereka hanya tahu Sehun dan Jongin adalah kenalan biasa. Jongin yang supel dengan anak-anak di kampus dan Sehun yang terkesan pendiam namun disenangi oleh para wanita.

"Yah Sehun! Kau menambahkan _kissmark_ lagi," gerutu Jongin sambil menatap dirinya di cermin, ada tambahan _kissmark_ di sekitar tulang selangkanya. Sehun tertawa pelan seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin dan memberi kecupan di pundak pemuda tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi latihan ke kampus besok? Memakai _turtleneck_, hah?"

"Ini sedang libur musim panas dan kau tetap ke kampus, rajin sekali Kim Jongin,"

"Aku ada pertunjukan musikal tahu, tidak peduli itu masa liburan atau tidak!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Membuat Sehun ingin sekali lagi menangkap bibir merah tersebut, dia pun memutar kepala Jongin untuk menghadapnya dan kembali menciumnya.

"Ronde kedua?" tanya Sehun sambil menaikan alisnya sebelah. Jongin mendengus. "Tadi ada yang bilang kalau aku menunda lukisan seseorang," jawab Jongin dengan nada sarkastiknya. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan, tidak perlu persetujuan dari empunya dia segera menggendong Jongin kembali ke tempat tidur dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

.

.

"Kau tahu kan Sehun itu _player_?" tanya Yixing saat mereka istirahat dari latihan hari itu. Jongin meneguk air miliknya sebelum bertanya, "maksudmu hyung?"

"Kudengar dari Luhan, alasan Sehun terkenal di kalangan wanita selain wajahnya yang tampan, itu karena dia sering tidur bersama mereka,"

_**DEG.**_

Jongin merasa dadanya sedikit sesak.

"Ke...kenapa dia menjadi _player_ hyung?"

Yixing menepuk dagunya beberapa kali dengan telunjuknya, berusaha mengingat cerita Luhan. "Kudengar, dia seperti itu sejak putus dari pacarnya setahun lalu. Mereka bilang, Sehun frustasi dan mencari pengalihan,"

Tenggorokan Jongin seketika terasa kering, lidahnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan komentar apapun.

Apakah dirinya termasuk ke dalam pengalihan?

"Dia hanya...tidur bersama wanita?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Yixing mengangguk. "Apa sekarang masih sering dilakukannya?" tanya Jongin lagi. Yixing mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku sudah lama tidak ke klub bareng dia dan Luhan, mungkin saja masih,"

"Lalu, kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku, hyung?"

Yixing menatap Jongin sesaat lalu menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan. "Untuk mengingatkanmu," Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. "Kalau-kalau kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya,"

Jongin menahan tawanya, kenapa dirinya harus jatuh cinta dengan Sehun.

"Ya, terima kasih hyung, akan kuingat," jawab Jongin dengan nada malas.

Tetap saja Yixing telat memberitahunya, tapi Jongin mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut. Ya, hubungannya dengan Sehun hanya sekedar model dan pelukis, sesekali saling memuaskan hasrat. Tidak lebih, layaknya _friends with benefits_.

Tidak perlu untuk cemburu.

_Hah? Cemburu? _Jongin tertawa remeh mendengar pemikirannya sendiiri.

.

.

Jongin memang jarang bermain ke gedung fakultas Sehun, tapi jika dia sedang melewati tempat tersebut, dia akan melihat sosok Sehun di sana, mengobrol bersama para wanita, terkadang bersama Luhan atau bersama wanita lain yang berambut hitam panjang, belakangan Jongin kenal namanya adalah Krystal. Padahal harusnya Sehun tidak punya jadwal apapun saat liburan musim panas. Normalnya, hanya anak-anak teater dan jurusannya yang mengisi pertunjukan seni yang berada di kampus.

Mungkin benar kata Yixing, Sehun masih suka bermain dengan wanita-wanita tersebut. Entah itu di klub atau di tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak ke rumah Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memetik gitarnya, lalu menulis not di atas secarik kertas. "Tidak," jawab Jongin tetap fokus pada komik bacaannya. "Tumben, biasanya kau ke sana beberapa kali sampai susah meluangkan waktu bersamaku,"

Jongin menoleh ke arah sahabatnya, kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut saat memandang partitur musik di hadapannya. "Oh~ jadi sahabatku ini iri dengan kenalan baruku?" tanya Jongin sambil terkekeh. "Tentu saja! Padahal aku mau mengenalkan kafe yang bagus padamu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kuenya di sana sangat enak dan pattisiernya pun sangat menggemaskan!"

Jongin menaikan alisnya sebelah. Merasa perkataannya salah, Chanyeol segera menutup mulutnya. Senyum jahil terlihat di wajah Jongin. "Hoo, jadi kau ingin menunjukan pattisier favoritmu padaku, siapa namanya?"

"Do...Kyungsoo," jawab Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau sudah meminta nomornya?" Kali ini Chanyeol menggeleng. Jongin pun berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju sahabatnya tersebut, menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Oke, ayo kita ke sana minggu ini,"

.

.

"Kau ke mana minggu lalu?"

Walaupun mata Sehun tertuju pada kanvas yang dihadapanya, tapi Jongin tahu pertanyaan itu mengarah kepadanya. "Ke kafe bersama Chanyeol,"

Sehun hanya bergumam sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong lukisanmu bertema empat musim, apa berarti kau harus melukis sampai musim dingin nanti?" tanya Jongin sesekali melirik ke arah Sehun. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Penilaian tugas akhirku dilaksanakan musim gugur nanti,"

"Fiuh~ kukira aku akan berpose terus sampai musim dingin,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau gila? Jika aku memakai baju setipis ini saat musim dingin, aku bisa mati kedinginan!" gerutu Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah bajunya. Baju yang diberikan Sehun padanya untuk dipakai saat menjadi model lukisan. Bahannya memang lembut seperti sutra dan celana jeans putih ini juga nyaman dipakai, tapi tidak terlalu tebal untuk menahan udara dingin yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

Sehun tertawa mendengar protes dari modelnya tersebut, hampir saja dia salah menorehkan garis di kanvasnya.

"Aku bisa menghangatkanmu, _sayang_,"

Jongin memutar bola matanya. Mulut manis Oh Sehun mulai berulah lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya kau bisa menghangatkanku, _sayang_," cibir Jongin meniru nada 'sayang' dari Sehun. "Kau ingin kuhangatkan sekarang?" tanya Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Jongin mendelik ke arahnya. "Aku tidak mau menjadi alasan lukisanmu tertunda, selesaikan dulu sana,"

"_Then, we play_?" tanya Sehun sedikit menyeringai.

Jongin memutar bola matanya lagi. "_Yes. We play,_ Oh Sehun,"

Sehun mungkin seorang pembohong besar, menurut Jongin. Dia masih ingat alasan Sehun kenapa tidak kuliah di luar negri karena dia malas belajar bahasa asing, tapi buktinya, percakapan mereka beberapa kali dalam bahasa asing, apalagi pada saat seperti ini...

"_Fuck, you're still tight_, Jongin," geram Sehun setelah memasukan kejantananya ke dalam lubang milik Jongin.

"Nghh..._shut up, you're getting bigger_," balas Jongin sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan mencium pemuda tersebut. Sehun perlahan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan Jongin mulai mengeluarkan desahan indahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa bertambah besar, hm? Ukuranku tetap..ngh segini,"

"Ah! Mmh...ahh~ aku tidak tahu...ngh..hanya merasa saja..Sehuuun!" erangan keras dari Jongin saat Sehun menyentuh sweet spotnya.

"_Damn, you're so beautiful_ Jongin,"

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Terkadang Jongin merasa senang mendengar itu, namun terkadang dia merasa muak. Memikirkan jika ada gadis lain di tempat tidur ini atau gadis lain yang mendengar pujian tersebut, cih. Sehun selalu menghubunginya jika dia sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa melukis pada hari yang sudah dijadwalkan.

Jika Yixing tidak menceritakan padanya di hari itu, mungkin Jongin masih berpikir Sehun sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seni atau sibuk keluar bersama teman-temannya.

Ya, Sehun memang keluar bersama teman-temannya. Setelah pulang dari kafe bersama Chanyeol minggu lalu, Jongin tidak sengaja mendapati sosok Sehun berada di kawasan Gangnam dan tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Jongin yakin, Sehun menyadari keberadaannya tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan tetap masuk ke dalam sebuah pub bersama teman-temannya.

Dia tidak pernah menanyakan pada Sehun, tentang hubungan mereka. Jadi Jongin menyimpulkannya sendiri, bahwa mereka hanya sebatas teman dan mungkin seks partner. Bagaimanapun sifat Oh Sehun di luar sana, Jongin tahu batasannya sendiri dan dia tidak perlu merasa terikat atau pun cemburu.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lukisan yang kau selesaikan?" tanya Jongin menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun. "Tiga mungkin," jawab Sehun sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Tiga...dalam tiga bulan ini?!" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat badannya, kaget mendengar Sehun mengerjakan lukisan lama seperti itu.

"Hei, aku juga membutuhkan mood untuk menyelesaikannya," jawab Sehun sambil mengelus kepala Jongin.

"Lalu, ke mana mood mu itu?"

"Mungkin berganti," Jongin menaikan alisanya sebelah, masih tidak mengerti maksud Sehun. "Karena ada seorang penari yang memiliki lekuk tubuh indah dan bersuara merdu..." jari-jari Sehun mulai bergerak di atas punggung Jongin, "dan bibir merah seperti cherry," tangan Sehun mulai berpindah, menyentuh bibir Jongin. "Juga mata coklat yang indah, seakan bisa menghipnotismu," kali ini Sehun menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu Jongin tertawa. Tertawa cukup lama sampai membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Payah sekali alasanmu, Oh Sehun,"

Sehun hanya mendengus seraya mendorong kepala Jongin pelan ke arah bantal. Jongin masih tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sehun.

"Berisik sekali tawamu Kim Jongin, aku mau tidur!" jawabnya sambil membelakangi Jongin. "Ya sudah, aku juga mau tidur!" sahut Jongin. Dia memandang Sehun sejenak, lalu berbaring membelakangi Sehun.

Seandainya Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin tertawa untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Lihatlah, wajah Jongin sekarang memerah dikarenakan mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak bohong soal itu," gumam Sehun sebelum kantuk menyerangnya dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terjaga, memikirkan kembali perkataan pemuda albino tersebut. Jongin menghela nafasnya. Kenapa Oh Sehun bisa membuatnya galau seperti ini?

.

.

"Kau bilang aku penari yang bagus, kenapa tidak pernah datang ke pertunjukanku?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengundangku,"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun. "Haruskah butuh undangan dari pemainnya?"

"Jongin, posisimu,"

Jongin kembali pada posisinya tadi. Pose ini bahkan lebih melelahkan dari pose-pose sebelumnya. Kenapa Sehun harus memintanya duduk di atas kursi kerajaan imitasi ini sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Siapapun bisa datang, hanya dengan membeli tiketnya, kau tahu," ucap Jongin tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sehun hanya bergumam.

"Sehun...?"

"Baiklah, aku akan datang. Sabtu malam kan?"

Jongin mengangguk semangat. Entah kenapa dirinya merasa sedikit bahagia mendengar Sehun akan datang melihatnya.

Kampus Jongin memang memiliki kerja sama dengan salah satu teater musikal dan selama liburan mereka mengisi acara di situ, hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman sebelum mereka siap terjun dalam dunia pertunjukan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin merasa lebih gugup dari biasanya. Bukan karena Chanyeol yang datang bersama pasangannya. Pria jangkung tersebut tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan pertunjukan Jongin sedikit pun. Mungkin, karena Oh Sehun. Mungkin karena Oh Sehun memesan tempat duduk paling dekat dengan panggung.

Selama pertunjukan tatapan Sehun tidak pernah lepas darinya, dia akan tersenyum dan terkadang akan bertepuk tangan. Namun, ada beberapa momen di mana tatapan itu seakan membuat Jongin malu, sesekali rona merah muncul di pipinya. Dia hanya merasa, Sehun sedang menatapnya seperti tidak berpakaian, padahal Jongin yakin bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang memakai kostum panggungnya.

Seusai pertunjukan, Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin yang berada di belakang panggung.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus Jongin!" sahut Chanyeol sambil memeluk Jongin erat, rasanya hampir meremukan tulang pemuda tersebut. "Yah, kau terlalu kuat memelukku, Chanyeol!" gerutu Jongin. Kyungsoo yang diam dari tadi di sebelah Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, iya! Ini Kyungsoo, kau ingat kan, Jong? Dia bilang, dia ingin menyaksikan pertunjukanmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo. "Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Kyungsoo sopan sambil sedikit membungkuk dan Jongin balas menyapanya. "Tarianmu sangat bagus Jongin-ssi!" puji Kyungsoo. "Ahaha, terima kasih hyung, kuharap kau menikmatinya,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sangat suka menonton pertunjukan musikal,"

"Wah, benarkah? Mungkin minggu depan kita bisa ke sini lagi!" usul Chanyeol sambil menjetikan jarinya dan diikuti dengan anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, malas. Bilang saja, Chanyeol ingin kencan lagi dengan Kyungsoo minggu depan.

"Jongin,"

Jongin menoleh saat mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya. Oh Sehun dan Krystal berada di belakangnya. Jongin tidak menyadari keberadaan Krystal tadi. Ah, tidak. Dia sempat menyadarinya, saat tatapan Sehun beralih kepada penonton di sebelahnya yang tidak lain adalah Krystal dan mengajaknya ngobrol untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku akan menghampiri Yixing dulu ya," ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik Kyungsoo, tidak lupa berpamitan ke arah Sehun.

"Kau datang ternyata,"

_Kau tidak datang sendiri rupanya._

"Krystal bilang dia ingin melihat pertunjukanmu,"

Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Jongin!" sahutnya seceria mungkin. Krystal balas tersenyum. "Jung Krystal. Tarianmu memang bagus seperti kata Sehun,"

Jongin mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Aku penasaran tentang pria yang selalu Sehun ceritakan, ternyata kau memang imut!" sahut Krystal. Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun yang kelihatan gelagapan.

"Imut?" tanya Jongin heran.

Kystal mengangguk semangat. "Iya imut, pantas saja Sehun sangat–"

"Ah! Mungkin kami akan segera balik setelah ini!" Krystal belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sehun sudah memotongnya duluan. Jongin yang masih cengo hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu...hati-hati," ucap Jongin sambil melambaikan tangan. Sehun segera membawa Krystal menuju pintu keluar.

Dari jauh, Jongin dapat melihat Krystal sedang tertawa dan menepuk kepala Sehun, ada sedikit rona merah di pipi pemuda albino itu. Jongin tidak pernah melihat ekspresi itu.

Ah, hatinya sedikit merasa...sakit.

"Itu tadi Krystal ya?" tanya Yixing sambil membersihkan glitter dari wajahnya dengan tissu basah. Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Tumben, Sehun bersamanya, padahal sudah setahun mereka berpisah,"

Ah, begitu rupanya.

.

.

"Untung aku tidak menyebut kalau aku mantan pacarmu dihadapannya,"

"_Shut up_, Krystal," gumam Sehun sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahan Krystal masuk. Gadis itu melihat seisi rumah yang sudah enam bulan tidak dia datangi, tidak ada yang berubah.

"Lalu, apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" tanya Krystal sambil berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air. Sehun baru saja mengangkat koper milik Krystal ke dalam kamar tamu.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ya, kau tahulah. Kebiasaanmu," ucap Krystal, matanya mengerling ke arah Sehun, membuat pemuda itu mendengus. Sambil membawa gelas, gadis itu berjalan menyusuri lorong, Krystal menyadari hanya foto mereka berdua saja yang tidak terpasang di dinding rumah Sehun.

Baguslah.

"Dan ini pasti _love nest_ kalian," tunjuk Krystal ke arah pintu kamar Sehun yang sedikit terbuka. Spreinya yang masih berantakan, bantal dan guling yang terletak tidak beraturan. Sehun terlalu malas untuk membereskannya. "Berapa minggu tidak kau ganti, Sehun? Aku bisa mencium aroma seks dari sini," ledek Krystal.

Sehun segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu tersebut. "_That's my private section, young lady_," geram Sehun. Krystal mengangkat tangannya, seakan menyerah. "_Alright, just kidding..._" ucap Krystal sambil tertawa pelan, "_but seriously_...ganti spreimu seminggu sekali, Sehun,"

"_Yeah, thanks for your concern_," balas Sehun malas. Krystal kembali berjalan menuju ruang tamu, menempatkan dirinya di sofa yang empuk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau kabur dari apartemenmu?" tanya Sehun _to do point_.

Krystal menghela nafasnya, kesal. "Pertama, itu bukan apartemenku. Kedua, aku tidak kabur,"

"Iya, tapi menginap sambil membawa seluruh isi lemarimu?"

"Hei, itu masih setengah lemari ya!"

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar pembelaan Krystal.

"Kenapa tidak ke tempat Jessi noona?"

"Dia masih di Cina, beberapa hari lagi baru balik dan orang terdekat yang kutahu hanya...kau," gumam Krystal sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Myungsoo hyung?"

Krystal hanya mengangguk dan Sehun mengacak-ngacak rambut coklatnya. Mantan pacarnya ini sering sekali bertengkar dengan pacarnya. "Sekarang, apa lagi masalahnya? Dia pulang membawa wanita?"

"Kalau dia pulang membawa wanita, aku sudah bawa seluruh isi barangku dari apartemen itu!"

Terkadang alasan mereka bertengkar cukup normal.

"Lalu? Apa kau melihatnya jalan dengan wanita?"

Krystal menggeleng.

"Di jasnya terdapat bekas lipstik?"

Krystal menggeleng lagi.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sehun frustasi.

Tapi terkadang, alasan mereka bertengkar sangat aneh.

"Dia bilang...masakanku tidak enak,"

Sehun terdiam. Menatap Krystal dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, entah heran, kesal, mau tertawa atau lainnya. Benar kan, alasannya sangat aneh.

"Dan kau kabur hanya karena itu!" Kali ini Sehun tertawa kencang, membuat Krystal melempar bantal ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya juga karena aku tidak sengaja membuat baju favoritnya gosong saat disetrika..." gumam Krystal pelan dan Sehun makin tertawa kencang.

Krystal menarik nafas lalu membuangnya lagi, cukup dia dipermalukan di depan pemuda albino ini. " Ok, cukup tentangku! Lalu, bagaimana dengan kau dan Jongin?"

Tawa Sehun segera berhenti saat mendengar nama Jongin disinggung.

"Begitu, biasa saja,"

Krystal tertawa pelan. "Oh, ayolah Sehun. _Tell me the truth_, kau sudah sering menceritakan tentang Jongin padaku, tapi aku sedikit pun tidak mendengar perasaanmu terhadapnya,"

"Iya kah? Mungkin aku lupa cerita," jawab Sehun sambil mengangkat bahunya. Krystal menatap penuh arti ke arah Sehun, sebuah senyum terulas di wajah gadis muda itu.

"Ya, tidak usah kau ceritakan pun aku bisa menebak. Tatapanmu tadi selama pertunjukan, seakan ingin menyerangnya langsung di sana, dasar _pervert_,"

Wajah Sehun langsung memerah setelah mendengar pendapat Krystal tersebut. "Benarkah?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya. "Sehun, aku sudah bersamamu hampir satu setengah tahun, tentu saja aku tahu,"

Sehun menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Pantas saja, anak itu bersemu merah saat pertunjukan tadi,"

Krystal bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Sehun. "Cepat pastikan, jangan sampai dia meragukanmu," ujar Krystal sambil menepuk pundak Sehun lalu berjalan ke arah kamar sementaranya. Sehun hanya memandang ke arah lantai yang entah kenapa menjadi objek paling menarik di kala itu.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari sejak terakhir kali Jongin bertemu Sehun di pertunjukan waktu itu. Hari ini adalah jadwal Sehun untuk melukis, itu pun kalau Sehun memilih untuk melukisnya. Bukan membuatnya tidak berdaya di atas kasur.

Sehun mungkin memiliki stamina yang besar, menurut Jongin. Karena setiap kali bertemu dengan dirinya, kegiatan mereka di atas ranjang seakan tidak terlewatkan. Jujur, Jongin juga menunggu saat-saat itu ketika berkunjung ke tempat Sehun. Ada perasaan rindu yang tersalurkan saat dirinya menjadi satu bersama dengan Sehun. Mungkin itu perasaan Jongin semata, karena Sehun sekali pun tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu di telinga Jongin. Tiga kata yang dibutuhkan Jongin untuk memantapkan hatinya pada Sehun.

Jongin memencet bel pintu tersebut selama beberapa saat dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat mendapati sosok Krystal yang membuka pintu rumah Sehun.

"Ah, Jongin! Kebetulan sekali kau datang!" sahut Krystal riang.

_Kebetulan? Tunggu...kenapa Krystal bisa ada di rumah Sehun? _

"Sehun! Jongin sudah datang!" teriak Krystal sambil mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. Dengan ragu, Jongin memasuki rumah tersebut. Jongin mendengar pintu kamar yang tertutup, dia tebak Sehun baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh, hai Jongin. Kau lebih cepat datang dari perkiraanku,"

Dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang mengalungi lehernya, hanya dengan jeans dan tanpa atasan apapun, Oh Sehun berada di hadapannya sekarang. Wangi maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya, aroma favorit Jongin selain sprei di kamar Sehun.

Pemandangan ini membuat Jongin terpukau. Pundak lebar yang menjadi pegangannnya saat bersatu dengan Sehun. Leher yang menjadi tempat favorit Jongin untuk meninggalkan ciumannya.

"Aw!" teriak Jongin saat merasakan sesuatu menyentil keningnya cukup keras. Sehun sekarang sedang berada di hadapannya, beberapa inci darinya. "Kau jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh," ucapnya dengan seringaian khas milik Oh Sehun.

"Aku...ti-tidak kok!" bantah Jongin sambil mengelus keningnya.

Sehun dapat melihat Krystal sedang menahan tawanya dari ekor matanya. Dia berusaha menghiraukan hal itu.

"Tadinya aku ingin menghubungimu kalau hari ini jadwal melukisnya kubatalkan,"

"Eh?" Jongin membelalakan matanya. "Aku ingin pergi..." Jongin hanya menggumamkan 'oh' dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "dan kupikir sebaiknya kau perlu ikut,"

Tidak disangka, Sehun akan mengajak Jongin ke mall berdua saja. Krystal tidak ikut, katanya dia ingin menjemput kakaknya di bandara.

"Luhan akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun nanti malam, dan aku bingung memilih hadiahnya. Kau mau bantu kan?"

Permintaan Sehun saat mereka berada di dalam mobil. Sebenarnya tidak susah memilih hadiah untuk Luhan, pria Cina tersebut adalah penggemar sepak bola sama seperti Jongin, apalagi yang bisa menyenangkan selain jersey dan merchandise, kecuali kalau Luhan diam-diam menggemari barbie. Tapi tidak itu mungkin kan.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama di dalam mall, pilihan mereka akhirnya jatuh kepada jersey dan mug. Ya, Sehun tetap pada pendirian untuk membelikan Luhan sebuah mug.

"Kalau kau sudah memilih hadiahnya kenapa meminta bantuanku," gerutu Jongin saat memasuki mobil. "Lumayan kan, Luhan mendapat dua buah hadiah," balas Sehun sambil memasang seatbeltnya. "Iya, tapi kan tetap saja..."

"Kau marah-marah seperti ahjumma saja," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa ke arah Jongin. Mendengar itu Jongin melotot ke arah Sehun. "Aku bukan ahjumma!" bantah Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seandainya Jongin sadar betapa imutnya dia saat itu. Ingin Sehun mencium tapi dia sedang berkendara. "Kalau kau terus cemberut seperti itu, aku akan menciumu," ancam Sehun sambil tertawa pelan. "Cium saja kalau kau berani!" balas Jongin tidak mau kalah. Sehun segera menarik dagu Jongin dan mencium pemuda tersebut ketika lampu merah menyala. Seperti biasa, ciuman Sehun bagaikan candu bagi Jongin. Sayang tidak berlangsung lama, karena lampu hijau yang gantian menyala.

Sehun mengedip sebelum melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin dan beralih pada jalanan. Tidak ada percakapan setelah itu, Jongin terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Dia tidak hanya menyangka, Sehun berani melakukannya. Pemuda tersebut tidak pernah menyentuh Jongin selain di rumahnya.

Kenapa Sehun mulai agresif padanya?

"Kau dan Chanyeol ikut saja nanti malam," ucap Sehun sebelum menurunkan Jongin di depan gedung apartemennya. "Eh? Tapi aku tidak tahu rumah Luhan!"

"Tenang, akan kujemput,"

.

.

Sehun memang menjemputnya malam itu. Dengan rambut coklat yang disisir kebelakang dan jaket kulit, makin menambah kesan maskulinnya. Jongin dan Chanyeol sendiri bingung harus berpakaian seperti apa, mereka jarang mendatangi pesta seperti milik Luhan. Alhasil, Chanyeol berpakaian dengan ala _rockstar_ dan Jongin memakai jaket putih dengan dalaman hitam yang sedikit mengekspos tulang selangkanya, juga celana jeans hitam yang sangat pas di kaki penari tersebut. Sehun terdiam agak lama untuk memandangi Jongin.

"Hei, kalian tidak naik?" tanya Krystal sambil membuka jendela depan. Ternyata wanita itu ikut juga. Dia terlihat sangat cantik malam itu, tidak heran Sehun sempat memacarinya. Jongin dan Chanyeol pun membuka pintu belakang dan segera masuk.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak kami Sehun, aku tidak menyangka," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum bodohnya. Sehun yang melirik ke arah spion dalam mobil, hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan 'sama-sama' pada Chanyeol. Sementara itu Krystal menolehkan badannya untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan untuk beberapa saat dia memandangi Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin, agak tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau kau malam ini sexy sekali!" sahut Krystal sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Membuat Jongin sedikit membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk tampil seperti itu.

Chanyeol menarik Jongin ke dalam dekapannya. "Dia ini memang sexy dan lucu, hanya saja dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya!" sahut Chanyeol riang. "Yah, Chanyeol! Aku tidak bodoh!" protes Jongin sambil menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya. "Jonginnie lucu sekali saat marah-marah seperti ini mumumu..." ucap Chanyeol kembali memeluk Jongin dan memanyunkan bibirnya seakan-akan ingin mencium pemuda tan tersebut, sedangkan Jongin berusaha menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dari dirinya. Melihat tingkah mereka, Krystal hanya tertawa.

Ini _skinship_ mereka pada normalnya dan Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan itu, hanya saja ada seseorang yang tidak biasa dengan hal tersebut. Sedari tadi dia memegang setir mobil dengan saat erat, menahan diri untuk tidak membuang Chanyeol ke jalanan.

"Krystal, menghadap yang benar," ucap Sehun sambil menepuk paha Krystal, membuat wanita itu kaget dan balas memukul lengan Sehun. Niat Sehun hanya ingin mengagetkan Krystal tapi Jongin malah menangkap aura romantis dari keduanya. Jongin menghela nafasnya.

Pesta ulang tahun Luhan memang sangat meriah, dipenuhi dengan suara musik elektronik, speaker yang menggema dan lampu disko yang berkelap-kelip di salah satu ruangan. Selain itu, di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat mini bar khusus, yang menyediakan segala jenis minuman.

"Wah, Jongin! Terima kasih sudah datang!" sahut Luhan sambil memeluk Jongin. Mereka berdua memang tidak bertemu lagi sejak Sehun memintanya untuk menjadi model. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir rata-rata sibuk tugasnya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana? Apa Sehun menyuruhmu untuk pose aneh-aneh?" tanya Luhan yang entah kenapa kelihatan bersemangat, mungkin karena efek alkohol? Jongin dapat mencium aroma tidak enak dari mulut Luhan. "Tidak," geleng Jongin.

Kalau yang dimaksud aneh adalah duduk di atas kursi kerajaan sambil mengangkat tangan dan mulut sedikit terbuka, mungkin iya.

"Oh, kalau begitu apa dia menyuruhmu untuk telanjang?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ah~ Sehun payah sekali,"

Namun, pernah satu kali Jongin meminta untuk digambar dengan pose hampir telanjang. Ya, dia juga tidak tahu ada di mana otaknya saat itu, tapi kalau memikirkannya lagi sangat memalukan. Sehun awalnya setuju, tapi lama-kelamaan dia menghentikan sketsanya dan meminta Jongin untuk memakai bajunya. Saat Jongin bertanya kenapa tidak dilanjutkan, Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Padahal dia menyuruhku seperti itu semester lalu," gumam Luhan, tangannya masih setia berada di pundak Jongin.

"Menyuruhmu...tidak berpakaian?!"

Luhan mengangguk sambil membawa Jongin ke sofa terdekat dan duduk di sana.

"Dia bilang sedang belajar anatomi tubuh dan kau tahu...dia menertawaiku! Dia tertawa selama menggambarku dan aku langsung memukulnya setelah itu," ujar Luhan sambil meminta segelas bir lagi pada pelayan.

"Sehun...tidak pernah tertawa saat menggambarku,"

_Wajahnya selalu serius dan hampir tidak berekspresi, bahkan jarang berbicara denganku._

"Begitu-begitu Sehun cukup profesional. Dia tidak akan pernah menertawai objek kesukaannya," ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pundak Jongin. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa sebotol bir dan beberapa cangkir berisi es batu disusul oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Pestamu sangat top, Luhan!" sahut Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan. Jongin melirik ke arah Chanyeol, wajah sahabatnya itu sudah terlihat merah. Pasti dia sudah menegak beberapa gelas.

"Kau sudah minum berapa gelas, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menunjukan tiga jarinya kepada Jongin. "Hmm...empat?" Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Ayo Jonginnie~ coba segelaaas," ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan segelas bir. Jongin menolaknya halus. Lebih baik dia pulang dalam keadaan sadar.

"Hei, Luhan..." panggil Jongin pelan. Luhan menoleh ke arahnya sambil menuangkan bir ke gelasnya. Jongin kurang yakin apa ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. "Apa Sehun masih berhubungan dengan Krystal?" tanya Jongin sambil melihat ke arah Sehun dan Krystal yang sedang mengobrol tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak, mereka sudah berakhir setahun lalu!" Luhan tertawa dan Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa, tapi Jongin yakin Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Berarti soal Sehun sering bermain dengan wanita itu...benar?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Luhan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya sebelum jawab, "yaaa, tapi itu sudah empat bulan lalu? Apa tiga bulan?"

"Ta-tapi, aku pernah melihat kalian masuk ke dalam pub," Luhan tertawa seraya mengambil kacang yang tersedia di sana. "Oh! Itu dia hanya menemaniku," ucap Luhan sambil memakan kacang, "aku juga heran, biasanya dia tidak akan menolak jika ada yang menggodanya,"

"Mungkin karena ada yang menarik hatinya!" celetuk Chanyeol dengan muka mabuknya. Luhan menjetikan jarinya, ikut setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Jongin menatap heran ke arahnya. Chanyeol menatap balik ke arahnya. "Apa Jonginnie~? Aku juga ikut mendengarkan kok~"

Jika memang ada yang menarik hati Sehun, bolehkah Jongin berharap? Tapi ngomong-ngomong di mana Sehun? Pemuda tersebut sudah tidak kelihatan bersama Krystal lagi. Gadis itu malah sedang asyik menari dengan yang lainnya.

"Sehun?" tanya Jongin ke arah Luhan. Dengan mata sayunya, Luhan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah tengah ruangan. Di sana, Jongin mendapati Sehun sedang menari di antara kerumunan para gadis. Ada yang memegang pundaknya, ada yang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Tarian mereka pun terlihat sangat erotis.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya.

Tanpa diketahui Sehun salah satu diantaranya mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Sehun, membuat pemuda tinggi itu terperangah lalu senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirnya setelah itu. Mereka pun kembali menari.

Namun, Sehun tetap Sehun, bagaimana pun juga dia tetap tertarik pada gadis.

Bukan Kim Jongin, yang mata dan hatinya hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

"Jonginnie~ kau benaran tidak mau mencobanyaa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak beraturan. Jongin pun segera mengambil gelas tersebut dan menegak beberapa gelas lain. Malam ini dia ingin berpesta da melupakan segala beban hatinya.

Cih, tadi dia sempat berharap dan semua itu hilang ketika melihat Sehun.

Jongin tidak ingat berapa gelas yang dia minum, dia merasa tubuhnya panas tapi juga melayang. Dia hanya ingin menari. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjadikan Jongin pusat perhatian pesta, tariannya sangat bagus dan sensual. Badannya yang meliuk mengikuti tempo musik juga matanya yang mengerling ke arah setiap tamu, baik laki-laki atau perempuan. Pemandangan tersebut seakan mengundang jiwa-jiwa serigala yang kelaparan.

"Hai Jongin~" tanya salah satu pemuda, Jongin tidak tahu dia lebih tua atau lebih muda.

"Hai hyuuung,"

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Jongin mengangguk dan mereka mulai berdansa, lama-kelamaan saling menggesekan badan mereka. Tangan Jongin mulai melingkar di leher pria tersebut, menatap satu sama lain dan bersiap-siap untuk berciuman, jika Sehun tidak menarik Jongin menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Sehuun...hentikaan~" rengek Jongin saat Sehun terus menariknya ke ujung ruangan. Sehun cukup keras memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dia pun menghempaskan Jongin di dinding dengan cukup keras dan Jongin mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?!"

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin?!"

"Aku ingin menari!" bentak Jongin ingin berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Namun, tangan Sehun kembali memerangkapnya. "Sa-sa...kit, Sehun," rintih Jongin saat Sehun memegang kedua tangannya di atas dengan kencang.

"Kau tidak boleh menari dengan mereka," ancam Sehun, kali ini suaranya lebih rendah dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jongin.

"Memangnya kau siapaku?!"

Sehun terdiam, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, tidak usah melarangku!" hardik Jongin lebih kencang. Sehun menundukan kepalanya, melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Jongin. Lalu memeluk pemuda tan tersebut.

"_You're mine_, Jongin..." bisik Sehun ditelinga Jongin.

Tubuh Jongin sedikit menegang dan selama beberapa saat mereka dalam posisi tersebut. Lalu Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka.

_**PLAK!**_

Tamparan pun melayang dari tangan Jongin.

"Jangan jadikan aku milikmu hanya karena aku pernah tidur denganmu," ucap Jongin tegas sebelum meninggalkan Sehun di malam itu.

Keesokannya, setelah _hangover_ mereka hilang, Jongin menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu awalnya kaget lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi serius mendengar setiap cerita yang keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Aku terlalu marah padanya. Aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku...aku...tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika menemuinya nanti," ucap Jongin di akhir ceritanya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Chanyeol?"

"Bagaimana? Maksudmu...apa dia juga menyukaimu?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Mendengar ceritamu, mungkin saja? Tapi kau harus mencari tahu jawabannya..." gumam Chanyeol, "kalian biasanya ada jadwal kan? Datang saja ke rumahnya,"

"Biasanya sih iya...tapi karena lukisannya akan segera selesai, dia yang menghubungiku duluan,"

"Lalu, apa kau akan mengatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Jongin menghela nafasnya, "mungkin..."

Perlu dua minggu bagi Jongin untuk mendapat pesan dari Sehun. Hanya sebuah pesan singkat.

_[From: Sehun  
__Subject: -_

_Jongin, hari ini jadwalnya jam 9. Thanks]_

Layaknya mengirimkan pesan pada kolega yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum memencet bel rumah Sehun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menunggu pintu kayu tersebut dibuka dan saat pintu itu terbuka, sosok Sehun yang sudah dua minggu tidak ditemuinya berada di sana.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda tersebut, hanya kantung matanya sedikit bertambah juga dapurnya yang sedikit berantakan. Sehun sepertinya sedang malas membereskan rumahnya.

"Masuklah, aku ingin mencuci muka dulu," ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangan tempat Sehun biasa melukis. Jongin mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah ruangan itu.

Selama beberapa bulan berapa di rumah Sehun, ada satu ruangan yang selalu membuat Jongin penasaran. Sehun tidak pernah membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan selalu terkunci. Tapi, kali ini pintu ruangan tersebut sedikit terbuka, samar-samar Jongin dapat melihat lukisan milik Sehun dengan pose awal yang pernah Jongin lakukan. Saat ingin mengintip lebih jauh, tangan Sehun segera menutup pintu tersebut.

"Ini bukan ruangan yang seharusnya kau lihat," ucap Sehun menatapnya tajam sebelum menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke ruangan biasa.

Biasanya Jongin akan menikmati kesunyian saat Sehun sedang asyik melukis. Kali ini tidak, kesunyian ini sangat canggung dan dia ingin Sehun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sehun..." panggil Jongin pelan, tidak berani melihat ke arahnya. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk terus berbicara. "Kapan lukisanmu selesai?"

"Seminggu lagi,"

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak boleh,"

"Sehun, itu bukan jawaban,"

"Jongin, kau berisik,"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu aku akan datang ke pameranmu,"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun dan setelah itu, pembicaraan mereka berhenti selama dua jam ke depan.

"Ini lukisan terakhir. Kau sudah boleh pulang, Jongin," ucap Sehun sambil meletakan kuas di meja sebelahnya.

Ini sangat aneh bagi Jongin. Dia tidak pernah pulang secepat ini dari rumah Sehun, terkadang dia malah menginap di rumah pemuda itu.

"Bayarannya akan aku transfer ke rekeningmu,"

Ah, Jongin ingat. Dia melakukan pekerjaan ini karena ingin mendapatkan tambahan uang. Setelah ini semua berakhir, Sehun akan lulus dan Jongin akan mulai sibuk dengan ujian akhir semester dan melanjutkan ke tingkat senior. Tidak ada lagi benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Sehun~ _can we play_?" tanya Jongin dengan nada seduktif. Sehun yang awalnya berada di dapur sambil meminum segelas air, sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tangan Jongin melingkari pinggangnya.

"Pulanglah, Jongin," jawab Sehun pelan. "Tapi ini masih terlalu siang, kita biasanya bermain sampai malam~" balas Jongin dengan suara imut yang menggoda.

Sehun pun membalikan badannya dan menatap Jongin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Um...bermain?" tanya Jongin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yang sebenarnya, Jongin," jawab Sehun disetiap penekanan kata.

Jongin pun menghela nafasnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, tangannya masih setia memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"_I love you_,"

Bisikan Jongin terdengar begitu jelas di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau masih bermain dengan wanita atau tidur dengan merka atau bahkan balikan dengan mantanmu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku. Aku...tidak butuh jawaban, tapi biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja,"

_Sebelum akhirnya kita benar-benar berpisah._

Sehun tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Dia hanya mengabulkan permintaan Jongin, pemuda itu balas memeluk pemuda tan di hadapannya.

"Kau akan datang ke pameran kan?" pertanyaan terakhir Sehun sebelum pemuda tan itu meninggalkan rumahnya. Jongin hanya balas mengangguk.

.

.

.

Musim panas mulai berganti dengan musim gugur, tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai. Banyak wajah-wajah baru yang menghiasi kampus dan juga wajah-wajah lama yang Jongin rindukan, seperti Yixing misalnya.

"Hari ini pameran jurusan seni kan?" tanya Chanyeol saat makan siang. "Ah, preview akhir mereka ya!" timpal Yixing yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Chanyeol. "Kau ingin mendatanginya kan, Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol ke arah Jongin yang sedang asyik menyeruput ranmyeon. Jongin memandang Chanyeol sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

Seusai makan, tiga sekawan tersebut berjalan ke tempat pameran yang diselenggarakan di gedung sebelah. Jongin agak heran melihat reaksi orang-orang terhadapnya. Siapapun yang keluar dari gedung tersebut pasti akan memandang ke arahnya. Bukan untuk menjatuhkan, tapi hanya melihat biasa.

"Kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Jongin. Chanyeol dan Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu mereka, sama-sama tidak mengerti.

Saat memasuki gedung tersebut, barulah Jongin mengerti. Di salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat lukisan potret dirinya yang melambangkan empat musim dan itu semua sangat indah. Jongin berjalan mendekati lukisan tersebut dan membaca papan penjelasannya.

* * *

[Spring]

**Love Blooms**

_Cinta tumbuh sama seperti bunga yang bermekaran_

* * *

Jongin ingin tertawa saat membaca penjelasanya, benarkah Oh Sehun yang menulis ini? Lukisannya jangan ditanya, itu sangat bagus, menunjukan ekspresi Jongin yang tersenyum cerah.

* * *

[Summer]

**Passion**

Gairah menyambut musim panas sama seperti saat kau melihat pasanganmu

* * *

Rona merah muncul di wajah Jongin. Gairah yang Sehun maksud ini, apakah saat mereka berhubungan? Dasar albino pervert!

* * *

[Fall]

**Cherish**

Waktu bersamanya adalah yang paling berharga

.

.

[Winter]

**Hurt**

_Bagaikan tajamnya es, perkataanmu juga bisa melukai orang yang kau cintai_

* * *

Jongin tertegun setelah membaca penjelasan kecil di bawah lukisan-lukisan tersebut. Lukisan Oh Sehun memang sangat bagus, Jongin dapat merasakan pesan yang ingin disampaikan Sehun pada pengunjung.

Jadi, inikah perasaan Sehun padanya?

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau terlihat...indah, Jongin," gumam Chanyeol masih memandang lukisan-lukisan tersebut sambil terpukau, begitu juga Yixing.

Jongin ingin meneteskan air matanya sekaligus memukul pria yang melukisnya ini.

Sial, Jongin terlalu mencintainya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sehun," gumam Jongin mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidak melihat sosok Sehun ada di antara kerumunan tersebut. Jongin pun menghampiri salah satu panitia dan menanyakan keberadaan Sehun.

"Karena penilaian sudah selesai, mungkin peserta sudah pulang," jawab panitia tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, Jongin segera menghampiri Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, antarkan aku ke rumah Sehun!" pintanya.

Sesampainya di rumah Sehun, Jongin langsung memberikan helmnya pada Chanyeol. "Oke, jadi...mungkin aku tidak perlu menunggumu?" tanya Chanyeol entah kepada siapa, karena Jongin sudah berlari duluan memasuki gerbang rumah Sehun.

Jongin mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut beberapa kali. Menunggu tiga puluh detik agar sang pemilik membukanya terasa lama menurut Jongin. Wajah mengantuk Sehun menyambutnya dibalik pintu.

"Kau!" hardik Jongin sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Sehun, membuat pemuda tersebut kaget, seketika sadar dari kantuknya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku bingung?! Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu! Di satu sisi kau membuatku yakin di sisi lain kau membuatku ragu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana frustasinya aku memikirkan jika kau masih bermain dengan wanita atau tidak, apakah tempat tidur hanya diisi olehku seorang, apakah hanya aku yang selalu dibilang indah olehmu..." Jongin terus mengomel sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada Sehun. Kepalanya sudah sejak tadi disandarkan di dada bidang pria tersebut.

"Aku...aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, karena apalah...artinya diriku bagimu. Aku berusaha melupakanmu tapi semua lukisan itu..." suara Jongin terpendam dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Jongin, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sehun setelah beberapa saat.

Sehun pun menuntun Jongin ke sebuah ruangan yang selama dikuncinya dan tidak pernah mengijinkan seorang pun memasukinya. "Jika kau ingin tahu artimu bagiku, lihatlah..." ucap Sehun sambil membuka kenop pintu tersebut dan Jongin tertegun melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Itu semua lukisan dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi dan pose. Bahkan ada beberapa lukisan yang dibuat sebelum dirinya bertemu Sehun dan ada yang dibuat saat pertunjukannya waktu itu.

"Aku mungkin bukan orang yang pandai berbicara, jadi aku menyalurkannya dengan cara ini,"

Sehun pun berjalan mendekati Jongin, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang penari tersebut. "Dua bulan lalu, seseorang mengatakan kalau dia tidak butuh jawaban. Tapi kurasa..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia pun membalikan badan Jongin dan menatap pemuda tan itu lekat-lekat. "_I love you too, Kim Jongin. It's only you, nobody else_,"

Sehun menyenderkan keningnya pada kening Jongin, menangkupkan wajah penari itu. "Jika kau masih ragu, aku punya waktu seumur hidup untuk menjelaskannya padamu,"

"Bodoh," gumam Jongin sambil tertawa pelan, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan Sehun menghapus cairan bening itu sebelum mengklaim bibir Jongin.

Jongin miliknya sekarang.

Begitu juga dirinya, milik Jongin sekarang.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

"Sehun..."

"Hm?"

"Adik kecilmu bangun,"

"Sepertinya dia selalu bangun di saat yang tepat,"

"Dasar _pervert_,"

"_You love this pervert_,"

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya Sehun menggendong dirnya ke tempat mereka yang biasa.

* * *

**A/N**: Hola readers! Ini draft plotnya yang udah lama kesimpen di note dan kepikiran buat nulis ini dari kemarin2 daaaan ternyata malah jadi sepanjang ini (/_\\) dan ini ff NC pertama hahaha, kalau kurang asem dimaklumi yaa hehehe. Ini juga karena efek nonton fancam Sekai yang playboy. Lupa bilang, ini ff yang kedua haha

See you in other story!


End file.
